This proposal is for support for the second meeting of the Gordon Conference on Proteglycans to be held July 7-11, 1986 at Proctor Academy, Andover, New Hampshire. The meeting will consist of 9 half-day sessions covering the latest advances in proteoglycan biochemistry and molecular biology. Two or three main speakers per session will cover the fields broadly, short contributions and free discussion periods will allow maximum interchange of ideas, coupled with poster presentation of new data by conference participants. Areas covered are pertinent to the interests of researchers in biochemistry, orthopaedics, arthritis and rheumatic diseases, genetic disorders, growth and development, immunology and molecular biology in general.